The Girl Who Wasn't A Sheep
by lanta-san
Summary: Gradual build up of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship- SasuXSaku-Please don't give up on the 1st and 2nd chapters cos things really start happening in the third! Please read and reveiw!
1. The Girl Who Wasn't A Sheep

Hello there! First of all thank you for reading! Cookies for you!! Well this is my first story EVER so please, please be nice!!! Please Read andRate!!! Any constructional criticism is very happily accepted, as this will let me know how to improve my stories!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan, you have to be confident! I mean, if you don't believe in yourself, then who else will?" said a tall, blonde haired girl.

"….Ino, I don't know. There is no way he doesn't have a date yet. I mean, he's THE Uchiha!!"

A tall, dark and handsome raven haired boy stood outside Konoha high school, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, wearing a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. There were two minutes before school started, and for once, he was alone! This was Sakura's chance!

"….No Ino, your advice has never caused me any good, I'm sorry but I'm not just goin….EEEEHHHH????"

Sakura watched as Ino's body collapsed to the ground, as floppy and lifeless as a dead fish. It was in the second between seeing this, and losing control of her body that she realized. That damn Ino had used her mind controlling technique!! _Kussooo!!!_

Sakura's body started rapidly advancing toward Sasuke. There was nothing she could do!

How long would it take for Ino to run out of Chakra? Who was Sakura kidding, she wouldn't run out of Chakra before she got to Sasuke! Oh crap, he's only a few feet away!!

**Inner-Sakura****HAHAHA! You're screwed now!! How are you gonna get yourself outta this one?!! **

**Sakura****: You are me, Baka!! Anything that happens to me, happens to you too, smart one!**

**Inner-Sakura****: What! NO! I don't want to be a social reject, and even more loserish than I already am!**

**Sakura****: Ugghh, just shut the hell up! Do you have any idea how annoying you are?!**

Sasuke was getting closer by the second. Sakura cursed, and started thinking of ways to avoid après-disaster embarrassment. Maybe she could move to a different village? Change schools? Wear a disguise? Sasuke was just a few steps away.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. Where was it coming from? She didn't know what it was, but she didn't have a good feeling. Even Ino's controlling mind had stopped her walking. She looked around , and stared in wide-eyed horror as a stampede of fan girls came sprinting toward Sasuke at full speed.

His expression of "Leave me alone, I'm pissed off!" suddenly changed to pure fear as he tried to run away, but was caught in the full force of the fan mob.

He was knocked to the ground with the force, with all the girls crowding around him screaming his name.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

Sakura watched as a hundred Narutos each grabbed one fan girl and threw her off in the opposite direction. Each one of the girls cursed, but as they tried to re-attack, the sound of the school bell went. The huge herd of girls all charged into the building, blowing Sasuke kisses on the way and yelling "See you at lunch, Sasuke-kun!!"

The cheeky Naruto laughed. "hehehe, What would you do without me, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke simply grunted in thanks.

Sasuke got up, brushed the dirt off of his clothes and picked up his bag before he saw something that he rarely ever saw-a girl simply standing and watching him. She hadn't even been part of the huge tussle. She had cotton-candy pink hair and piercing green eyes.

The girl continued to watch, with a slightly worried/confused look on her face, almost as if she was trying to figure something out about him.

Why wasn't she yelling his name? Why wasn't she screaming and running toward him? He didn't know why but it made him feel annoyed! But also relieved and happy at the same time. This was the only girl who had ever respected his personal bubble!

By then Ino had stepped out of Sakura's mind and was watching sheepishly as Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sasuke then turned on his heel and walked into school.

It was then that Ino was on the ground again with a flying kick from Sakura.

"I am never, EVER trusting you ever again, Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura. "How dare you just go ahead and…"

Sakura stopped in midsentence when something shiny and glinting caught her eye, lying just a few feet away.

She walked toward it and inspected it. She gasped. Sasuke-kun's Shuriken!!

She picked it up in her hands, and looked at it. Why was he carrying a shuriken? Surely he knows we're not allowed real shurikens in school? Sure enough, it was only for practices against tree-targets and therefore had Sasuke's initials on it.

She held it, treasuring the moment where she could actually hold something of Sasuke's.

Ino slowly got up and rubbed her head. "Ow Sakura, I had no idea you were so tough!! Geez, I'm sorry okay?!" She then realized why Sakura had stopped. She saw the Uchiha's initials.

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan do you know what this means?! You have a chance to go up to Sasuke and return it! You can talk to him without looking pathetic!!"

A knife-like glare was shot at Ino. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean pathetic, just desperate is all.." The glare continued. "Okay, you're not desperate or pathetic! I just meant, um..well what I mean is that…I gotta get to class!"

And with that Ino ran away into the school before Sakura could say anything back.

Sakura stood there for a few moments, staring at the Shuriken and wondering what to do with it.

OH CRAP! CLASS STARTED 5 MINUTES AGO!!

That same day at lunch Sakura sat underneath a tree, eating a PB and J sandwich. Sasuke's shuriken was lying at her feet.

As she was still thinking of what to do with the shuriken, 5 of the fan girls came marching up to her.

"hey, forehead-girl!! "

"What's up, Forehead girl?"

"Are all the guys just lining up to see you and your forehead?"

"Hey, what is THIS?"

Sakura tried to stop her, but the biggest fangirl out of them all kicked her against the tree with a foot and motioned for two others to hold her there. She picked up Sasuke's shuriken.

A red flash of anger shot across her face.

"This is Sasuke's shuriken! What are you doing with it?! Why do you have it?!"

A kick with the force of a charging bull hit Sakura in the chest, her head hitting the tree behind her.

"You think you stand a chance with Sasuke? You think we're just going to let you get to him first, or act like you'll be the one he asks to the dance?"

"hmmm.. who was it who still didn't have a date to the dance? DING DING DING! It's forehead girl!"

A series of kicks and punches flew at Sakura, so quickly it was as if they were from nowhere.

"HEY!" a male voice yelled from nearby.

The Uchiha stood with his arms folded, looking at them all with another annoyed expression.

The fan girls stopped in their tracks.

"Sasuke-kun!" The big, butch one said "It's terrible! Sakura here stole your shuriken! And then she told us she was gonna do some kind of foreign voodoo with it to make you ask her to the dance!"

Sasuke smirked and walked toward them. He looked at the poor beaten up girl. Hey, it was her! The only one who hadn't gone running after him and nearly trampling him to a pulp! He only let a look of shock on his face remain for a second, before returning to his smirk.

For some reason, he wanted to know more about her…he wanted to know why she hadn't followed everyone else like sheep...

"You know, girls, since there are so many people asking me to the dance, I'm playing a game. I've left my bag somewhere around the school. Whichever girl finds it and brings it to me first wins me as a date to the dance."

Sasuke had barely finished when a cloud of dust blew into his face from the stampede of girls now sprinting into the school.

Sakura looked up at him with a look of shock in her eyes. Did Sasuke do what she thought he had just done?

"You." His voice brought her out of her dreamy thoughts and back into the real world. "I want to ask you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay!! So my first chapter is complete! PLEASE PLEASE read and review! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I may just put your ideas in if you are nice! Remember constructive criticism is appreciated. And remember, the more reveiws i get, the more ideas i get for the next chapters, so please! Do the right thing!!


	2. Why is Sasuke so interested?

Hello again everybody! Once again, thanks so much for reading, and you will all be getting virtual cookies! And apple turnovers! If you don't like apple turnovers, then what's wrong with you!

Okay, so the second chapter is up. I know the first chapter was mediocre, so hopefully this one will be better than the first. Remember constructive criticism and ideas for the next chapter are EXTREMELY welcome!

Oh, and by the way, some of this story was inspired by my friend Nikki! Thanks again Nikki!

You see, I do listen to your ideas!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You." His voice brought her out of her dreamy thoughts and back into the real world. "I want to ask you something."

Sakura stared up in shock. Oh God, could this be it? Was Sasuke finally going to ask her to the dance? Ino had been saying for some time that she would set her up with him. Maybe this was it! 

"Sakura, right?"

"Yes! What is it that you wanted to ask?" Sakura was looking up at Sasuke like a little kid waiting for candy.

"Why do you have my shuriken?"

The over-eager smile on Sakura's face disappeared instantly, and turned into an expression of apology.

"Oh! THAT! Right! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, after you went into school you must have dropped it in the huge tussle, and I didn't want you to lose it, so I picked it up! I was going to give it to you the next time I saw you, so, here you go!"

Sakura held out the Shuriken towards Sasuke. Sasuke took it and put it into his bag, but he didn't leave as Sakura had expected. What did he want?

"Ohh, and Sasuke-kun, please don't believe those girls and what they said! They were all lying! I didn't intend to steal your shuriken!"

"hn."

"And I wasn't going to do a foreign voodoo with it! I'm not even foreign!"

"hn."

"Well, actually I think my great grandfather was German, but both my parents aren't! And if I was German, then I would probably be able to speak it, and I can't ! I can't even pronounce it, especially the _ch_ in _nach_ , I sound like a dead car, I just go cccchhhhuuugggghhhhhh, see!"

Sasuke was smirking by then, but his smirk was a little more smiley. Still a smirk nevertheless, but almost as if he was laughing.

The school bell suddenly went, signaling the end of lunch. Sasuke resumed his default, slightly annoyed expression. He simply nodded at Sakura and said "Thanks for returning my shuriken" and then walked towards the building.

Sakura blinked. That was odd. And also rude! Almost like he took pleasure in watching her squirm in front of him! Oh god, had she just said "cccchhhhuuugggghhhhhh" right to his face! How embarrassing! Sakura rolled up into a ball with embarrassment.

The next lesson just happened to be Shuriken training. Sakura went and stood next to her team members, who consisted of Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. 

Sakura was enveloped in a huge bear hug from Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! I'm sorry I couldn't have lunch with you today, I had to help clean up some…"

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the developing bruise along the underneath of her left eye and a small cut on her upper lip. 

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! Sakura's hurt really badly! What happened to you, Sakura!"

Sakura sighed. "Oh you know, some dumb girl accidentally fell on me during lunch. It was a complete accident and all."

Lee walked over to Sakura. Lee's pet squirrel Delilah, who was sitting on his shoulder, suddenly squeaked. 

"Delilah may not be so good in combat" he began, "But she is an expert in human psychology and can tell when someone is lying every time. Right now she's saying you are not being truthful."

Kakashi, Naruto and Lee all looked at Sakura expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Sakura studied her feet.

"urm, well, What happened is that…"

"Come on, let's give her a break you guys, she's been through enough." Kakashi spoke up, "Sakura, don't worry about it. Just try and concentrate on your Shuriken training for now. And I'm making you all a deal. If you can hit the bullseye 5 times in a row, im treating you all to ramen at Ichiraku's after this!"

There was a thud. Naruto had fallen to the ground and was now lying there with a demented expression on his face. To him,Ramen was more important than his whole life.

That evening, Sasuke returned home from a long day of training. He walked into his room, dumped his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed, exhausted. The last technique he had been practicing was Chakra control, which involved running vertically up a tree, without the use of his arms and using only his chakra to keep his feet rooted to the tree. Let's just say there were a lot of slips, trips and falls, and he ached all over. 

The dance was only 3 days away. He didn't care for dances, and to him they were just a pain and a waste of time. Unfortunately, one girl had found his bag that day when he promised he would go to the dance with whoever found it. She was an average looking girl, with brown hair and blue eyes, who had come back looking like she had just been run over by a car simply to get his bag.

As he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he remembered the pink haired girl at lunch that day. God, she was weird. Who was she? Why had he never noticed her before? One thing was for certain. She sure was funny. It had been almost impossible not to burst out laughing when she had made that "cccchchhhhhuuuggghhhh" sound at lunch that day. But most importantly, why was he still thinking about her?

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! You will never guess who's going to the dance with Shikamaru!"

"Hey Ino. Hmmm, let me guess, you?"

"YES! He just came and suddenly asked me! I'm soo happy! I finally have a date!"

"That's great Ino. Good for you…"

"….., Hey, listen Sakura, don't worry about it. You're gorgeous! Of course someone will eventually ask you! Don't worry, even if you don't get a date in time, I'm going to do some SERIOUS setting up! 

"What, did you just say setting up?"

"Okay, well I gotta go now! See you tomorrow!"

"INO! Don't you dare, EVER set me up with anyone for the dance! INO! Are you listening, NO setting up!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp._

Ino had hung up. Sakura sighed. She now knew that whatever happened at the dance, it definitely wasn't going to be running smoothly. Ino was notoriously skilled in her ability to meddle with other people's business.

The next day at school, Rock Lee watched as Sakura walked into the school building. He watched her beautiful pink hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He sighed. If he was going to do this, it would have to be now.

He had always liked Sakura, ever since they first met. Now was his chance to ask her to the dance. He didn't have a date, and he knew that Sakura didn't either. With his pet squirrel Delilah sitting defiantly on his shoulder, he strode full of forced confidence towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh! Hi Lee-chan! What's up?"

"Well, urm, I was just wondering…"

"yes?"

"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" Lee said as quick as lightning.

Sakura stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Lee took a deep breath. "I was just wondering, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Sakura smiled. Lee was such a sweet friend. He had always looked out for her. This dance wasn't only for couples, but for friends too! Just the way Lee stood there with that look of embarrassment on his face made her almost jump and hug him.

"Yes! Of course, I'll go to the dance with you Lee!"

Lee's face lit up. "You will! Oh thankyou Sakura! We're going to have so much fun!"

And with that, he ran away into the school building, seemingly still too embarrassed to face her for too long. Sakura stood there for a few seconds, smiling to herself. She then walked into the building after Lee.

Little did either of them know, just a few feet away, Sasuke had been standing behind a tree, eavesdropping. He stood up from leaning against the tree. It was then that he realized what he had been doing. He shook his head. He had no idea why he had been listening. He saw Lee running up to Sakura, guessed what he was about to ask, and his legs just carried him as if they had a mind of their own to a nearby tree to listen in.

What was it about this girl that had him under her spell? Why in the world was he so damn interested in her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, What do you think! Thankyou so much to all of you who reveiwed! Wow, i think I updated fast! quicker than most authors anyway.

I noticed that a lot of you who added me to their favorites or stories alerts, (by the way, I LOVE YOU ALL WHO DID THIS!) didn't reveiw! I really need reveiws, because these tell me how to improve my stories so hopefully they can be the best that they can be! And, remember if you have any ideas for the next chapter, i will always consider using yours, and will be soo happy if you reveiw!

So please reveiw everyone! all you have to do is click the option that says reveiw! It'll only take you 10 seconds! Thankyou!


	3. The Beach Dance

Hello loyal readers,

Chapter 3 is up! Ok, so my sister was reading this, and she said that the last chapter was confusing because the scenes changed a lot. I apologize for that, I do that sometimes. I will try and make things less confusing. 

Thank-you so much for reading, and Thank-you SOOOOOOOO much to everyone who added me to their favorites, or story alerts, or reviewed! You guys all rule! People like you deserve cookies! LOTS and LOTS of cookies!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_School announcement: "_To all students, the dance this upcoming weekend will be a masked dance, so whatever you wear, remember to bring your mask! We apologize for the short notice, and we hope you all have a great time!"

A masked dance! Sakura sighed. This would only make it much easier for Ino to set her up with someone, even though she told her not to. 

Nevertheless, the dance was tomorrow, and Sakura had nothing to wear. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Ino would help her find the perfect dress for her. Ino regularly went shopping two to three times a week, and so was an expert in what looked good on everybody. Sakura however, hated shopping for clothes, so she knew this was the only way to get something decent to wear to the dance.

Sakura and Ino strolled through the store, looking at row upon row of different beautiful dresses.

"So, Sakura, which color would you like to be seen in?"

"I don't know, you're the expert in this! You should be the one deciding for me!"

"Well, you can at least choose the color! I have a feeling you would look great in pink though. Just because it would match your hair!"

Ino rummaged around a rack of pink dresses, and gasped. She brought out a slutty dress with a cut out midsection and was so short it could have been a shirt.

"Now _this_ is what you have to wear to the dance, Sakura! Sasuke is just going to go gaa gaa when he sees you in this!"

"Shut up! I'm going to the dance with Lee! And there is no way I'd ever be seen dead in that!"

After another half an hour of looking around and trying different dresses on, Sakura found the perfect one. It was a light pink halter neck dress made out of smooth silk that flowed to just above her ankles. She couldn't even wait for the dance to begin.

Since it was such a beautiful summer's night, the school dance was being held outdoors. The sky was beautifully clear, and all the stars and the Milky Way were visible. The dance was also being held on the beach, and with all this combined with the sound of lapping water as the sea hit the shore, it was the possibly going to be the best dance that all the students had ever had. 

All the couples for the dance started arriving: Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Lee, Sasuke and the fangirl, and many others from Konoha high. 

Sasuke was one of the first to arrive.

"Urm, by the way, What's your name again?" Sasuke said to the fangirl.

The girl gasped, looking hurt. "Sasuke-kun, that is no way to treat your date for the dance!" She then softened. "You can call me Lanta. That's my nickname!"

"Hn. Lanta it is then."

Lanta was wearing a beautiful blue silk dress, and Sasuke had to admit, it did look great. But he was still displeased. Why was it so easy for everyone else to go the dance with someone they actually liked, and so impossible for him? 

Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Um, I'm sorry; can you excuse me for just one minute please?"

"Sure" he just said, and Ino ran off. He sighed. _How troublesome._

Naruto then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry, but could you excuse me for a few moments please?"

"Oh, o-of course N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said, studying her feet. Naruto then ran off.

Ino and Naruto met behind the huge speakers near the beach dancefloor.

"Ok, Naruto. Let's go over the plan again."

Naruto cleared his throat in a very obvious way. "Ino, I do believe there's something you owe me for going to all this trouble, isn't there?"

"uggggh, FINE! Here's that cup ramen I promised you! God is food all you ever think about?"

"Yes!" Naruto said beaming and took the cup ramen from Ino. 

"Ok, so the plan is this. Sasuke will be dancing with that fangirl, and Sakura will be dancing with Lee. When it is an hour into the dance, you will come back here, where the power mains are to the lights. You will then unplug the lights, and bury most of the cable under the sand so that nobody sees. By doing this, only people's silhouettes will be visible. While you are doing this, I will create a diversion, and somehow get Lee and the fangirl away from Sasuke and Sakura. Then, I will somehow get Sakura and Sasuke to pair up. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this yet, but I'll think of something! Got it!"

"Got it!" said Naruto. A puzzled look came across his face.

"But wait, if it's a masked dance, then surely we won't need to unplug the lights?"

Ino sighed.

"Yes Naruto, but think about it. Sakura is the only girl in the whole school with pink hair. Sasuke's hair is clearly recognizable from miles away. They are bound to know its each other unless we shut off the lights so they can't see each other! It'll be soooo romantic, imagine what will happen if they find out it was each other the next day!" 

Ino then squealed with an evil manic look on her face. Naruto looked scared and slowly walked away from the crazy girl.

It was an hour into the dance, and it was midnight. Everyone was having a great time dancing with their dates, except for Sasuke because Lanta kept trying to kiss him, and then got upset when she was rejected. 

Sakura was dancing with Lee, when Lee suddenly said "Would you like me to get you some punch?"

"Oh, that'd be very sweet of you, thank-you Lee!" Sakura waited patiently while Lee went to get her punch. While Lee was pouring out the punch into a Dixie cup, Ino suddenly ran up to him.

"LEE! It's terrible! Delilah is hurt, really badly! You have to come and help her. Follow me, she's this way and squeaking in pain!"

Lee ran after her-His pet squirrel Delilah meant more to him than anything. 

"She's just in this closet!" Ino said. Lee walked into what was the beach changing room and looked around when he suddenly heard the door slam shut behind him and a chair pull up against the door on the other side. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" He yelled. But Ino was gone, and it was too late for him to remember that he had left Delilah at home.

Ino knew that capturing Lanta would be much easier. She simply wrenched the girl's arm and pulled her away from Sasuke. 

"HEY! What do you think you're doing! Get off of me! Sasuke-kun, help me! Get this girl off of me!"

Sasuke simply stood there and watched. He didn't know why Ino was dragging her away, but he sure was glad to get rid of her.

Ino opened the door to the closet and pushed Lanta in, slamming the door behind her. Lanta and Lee were now both trapped in the closet.

At that very moment, the lights at the dance suddenly went out, leaving only the faint dim glow of the moon and the stars to light the beach. As planned, Naruto had gone and shut off the lights, making everything dark, but still so that people could see the faint outline of the others.

Ino thought hard. How on earth was she going to pair Sasuke up with Sakura? She decided that the only way to do it would be to do it quickly, and without saying much and leave it to them to figure out the rest. She looked at the now date-less Sasuke and Sakura looking in bewilderment around the floor wondering where their dates had gone (except for Sasuke who looked pretty pleased, but still curious). 

She acted there and then, quickly she grabbed Sasuke's arm and said "Hey Sasuke, where's your date? OH, weren't you dancing with this girl?" Ino then pushed Sasuke into Sakura, and forced his hand into Sakura's.

She then ran back to Shikamaru who by then had been waiting for quite some time. He didn't look pleased.

The fact that all the lights had gone off didn't seem to bother any of the students at all. In fact, they seemed to prefer it as the dim glow of the moon and the stars as the lighting was so beautiful. 

Sasuke and Sakura stood there for a few extremely awkward moments. They could not tell who each other were at all. All Sasuke could see was Sakura's faint silhouette and the faint outline of her mask. 

After a while, the silence became too much for Sasuke. Everyone else was dancing, and they both looked pretty stupid just standing there.

"Look" he said "Would you like to dance? My date was annoying the hell out of me, and looks to me like you don't have a date either."

Sakura looked around, trying to spot Lee. What had happened to him?

"Well, my date should be back soon, I'm not sure where he's gotten to."

"Well, at least until he comes back then. We don't exactly look great just standing in the middle of everyone while they're all dancing."

Sakura didn't know what to say so simply nodded in place of answer. Sasuke put his arms around the small of her back, Sakura put her arms around him, and they were soon dancing. 

"Wow, she's a great dancer" thought Sasuke. 

The two danced throughout the whole dance, and as much as Sasuke hated to admit it to himself, he was having a great time. They laughed together, and made jokes, and slowly even Sasuke started to come out of his annoyed shell, and actually show emotion like any other normal person.

"So, what's your name?" Sasuke asked Sakura

"I can't tell! It's a masked dance after all."

"Oh, I see! In that case I won't tell you who I am either then."

"Oh is that because you have a really embarrassing name and you don't want me to find out?"

"yes. That is absolutely correct, How did you know?" Sasuke chuckled. 

They danced on. When the end of the dance came around, it was extremely late, and though they didn't admit it, they were both bummed that the dance had ended. Although they didn't know who each other were, they had both had a blast. As, they walked away from the dance, Sakura was worried though. Where in the hell was Lee! 

In the end, she decided just to let it slide. Lee was an expert in hand to hand combat, nothing bad could possibly have happened to him. 

"So," Sasuke broke the silence "You didn't have a terrible time dancing with me, did you?"

"Au Contraire, mon cher!" Sakura laughed and started walking toward the car that her older sister was picking her up in.

"Wait, what in the hell does that mean! Hey!"

"Look it up!" Sakura yelled back as she climbed into the car. Sasuke watched after her as she sped off into the night.

_Mean while, in the beach changing room closet:_

Lanta was banging her fists against the door.

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? It's 3 a.m.! Sasuke, are you there? HELP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew, that was a long one! I hope you all liked it! For those who don't know French, and didn't know what Sakura said, then it's a very common saying and it basically just means "On the contrary my dear".

And yes, being 100 Sasuke fan-girl, I just had to put some reference of myself being Sasuke's date. Hahaha

Oh, by the way, I wont be able to update within the next week, because I'm in Jamaica for Spring break, so you'll have to wait a while! Sorry!

Please review! 


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4 is up! (Wow, 4 already!)

Hmmmm… I was reading my story the other day and was like "Wow, this is really bad" So, I need to write it better! I will try my best!

I'm going to try and make things more interesting, so have faith and please keep reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into school, looking down at her feet, and in her own dreamy world. She had no idea who she had danced with that night at the dance, but more than anything, she wanted to find out.

The only thing she did know without a doubt was that this dance mix-up was surely the work of Ino. She knew she would do something. For once, though, she wasn't angry! She was glad Ino had set her up! The question was, with whom?

THWACK!

Something had hit her over the head, and she was now on the ground, moaning.

She looked up to see (yup, you guessed it) a huge horde of fan girls standing over her holding a heavy book, which evidently she had just been hit with.

"The jig is UP Saskura! We only want one simple answer from you! Why were you dancing with Sasuke at the dance?!"

"I...Um, What? I don't know who …"

A powerful kick to the stomach caused Sakura to stop in mid-sentence and curl up in pain.

"Don't play dumb with us! We all saw you! I don't even care why any more! Just know this: If we EVER see you interacting with Sasuke again, I'm going to tell my cousin, and he's big and strong, and he'll kick your ass!"

One of the fan girls suddenly whispered something to the head girl.

"Yeah, I know we just wanna scare her though! Duh!" She whispered back, looking annoyed.

Sakura smirked at this. She stood up slowly, trying to hide her bewilderment and just said:

"I'm not scared of you. If you weren't so stupid, you would have seen it wasn't my choice to dance with him. I was set up. Oh, and you know what else? It was him that asked me to dance first!"

She ran away before she got beaten again. From a nearby tree she saw the head fan girl drop to her knees, with the other fan girls telling her "She was just joking! Don't worry, he would never really ask her! Don't believe her!"

Sakura smiled. Verbally, she was much stronger than they were.

So it was Sasuke after all.

More than anything Sakura wanted to see him again, or at least for him to know it was her.

This was the first time she had actually connected with a person of the opposite sex. And of all people it was Sasuke! She had never seen Sasuke show emotion like that before, or come out of his annoyed facial expression he seemed to carry everywhere with him. She never knew Sasuke had that side to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Light was pouring in through his bedroom window.

He groaned and rolled over in bed to face his alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand.

The time was 9.17 a.m.

THUD

Sasuke had fallen out of bed with shock, and in two seconds flat was throwing off his pajamas and throwing a decent pair of clothes on.

"CRAP, I was meant to be in school over an hour ago! Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up!"

Running down the stairs, Itachi was nearly knocked over by his speed.

"Hey, you're pretty late Sasuke, you should get moving"

Sasuke didn't even answer, nor grab breakfast but simply hurdled out of the door and ran at the speed of light towards Konoha high.

Sasuke burst into the classroom, panting like a dog. It was in the middle of the lesson and all the students turned to look at him. They immediately all started laughing.

"What? What is it?!" Sasuke growled.

Sasuke looked down and saw that both his pants and his shirt were on inside out.

_Uggghh perfect. Just perfect._

That day at lunch, Sasuke tried to keep a low profile. As a result of this, he was sitting alone in a corner of the grounds. Coming into the classroom that morning with his clothes on wrong had given him serious loss of face.

As expected, the fan girls found him, as they did every day. Sasuke got ready to tell them he didn't want to eat lunch with any of them, nor did he wanna grab a drink after school. But this time, it wasn't lunch with Sasuke that they wanted.

Lanta was standing at the front of all the fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened at the dance?! I was trying to get to you, but Ino locked me in the beach changing room! And I also heard that you were dancing with Sakura! Why! Why were you dancing with Sakura!"

Sasuke stiffened for a second. Sakura. The same girl who was being beaten up by these girls. The same girl who he was eavesdropping on. The same girl who he had been thinking about lately. Could it really be her?

Of course. The fan girls were never wrong when it came to his personal life.

"Well, you kept on trying to force kisses onto me, and if you really like someone, then you should at least respect them and their wants, right?"

The girls looked troubled by this.

"Well, don't worry Sasuke-kun, we told her to stay away from you!"

"Yeah, she got a real telling off from us"

"Don't worry, she won't ever bother you again!"

They all giggled.

Sasuke had to see Sakura again. He had had such a great time dancing with her. Nobody had ever gotten through his shell like that before.

Just from what the fan girls said he knew that Sakura had a hard time from them.

And it was because of him. He couldn't just let this slide. What many people didn't know, was that buried way, way deep down inside Sasuke was a sympathetic side. How had one girl managed to get to him like that in the space of a few days?

Sasuke was going to do something he had never done before. He had already humiliated himself that morning in class. Nothing embarrassing could possibly happen again that day.

He was going to talk to Sakura without her talking to him first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed. She had a long day. She could hardly concentrate in school because all she could think about was Sasuke. Did he know it was her yet?

Suddenly, as if Sasuke had read her thoughts, he was walking toward her calmly. She stopped in her tracks. Sakura looked the other way to see if Sasuke was just going toward someone behind her. There wasn't.

Sasuke was now standing just in front of her.

"Sakura?"

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

_Just make this quick_ thought Sasuke

"I'm sorry about all those fan girls giving you such a hard time. Not just today, but a couple of times, and I know it's because of me, so I'm sorry." Sasuke avoided her eyes.

"Oh, it's not your fault, don't worry about them, serisouly…"

Sasuke interrupted her. "And they also told me that they talked to you about the dance. So, you know it was me right?"

Inside, Sakura was screaming with happiness.

"Oh, y-yes I do…"

"Hn."

They stood there for a few awkward moments, until Sakura suddenly broke the silence. If there was one thing she hated, it was awkwardness.

"Well, I'm sorry Sasuke, but you were a terrible dancer, and I had a terrible time"

"oohh really?? Well sorry to tell you, but even Lanta was better to dance with than you."

"Oh yeah, I could tell at the beginning of the dance,you were having a great time, what with the pulling away from her and grimacing and everything"

They both chuckled.

Without warning, the ground started shaking. Uh-oh. Sasuke remembered this. So did Sakura. Without being told, they both started to run. But where to?

"Sasuke quick, follow me! I know a place you can hide!"

Sasuke didn't care if he had to run into a pig-sty, he just wanted to get away from the crazy wild animals. Insitinctively, he just followed Sakura merely for the sake of his own safety.

On they ran, away from the shouts of "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE!" and "SASUKE, COME BACK HERE!"

Suddenly Sakura swerved to the left, so quickly Sasuke barely saw it, let alone the fangirls seeing it. They stopped, panting for breath, and watched as the fan girls looked around bewildered, and screaming. It was extremely funny to watch.

"Hahaha! Did you see those guys faces?"

"HAHAHAHAHEE, they were hilarious!"

"Oh my god, i almost want to do that again, it was soooo funny!"

Suddenly Sakura tripped over a tree root, and fell into Sasuke. She was still laughing all over the place.

"Sakura?"

Sakura only just managed to stop laughing and turned her head to look up at him. "Yeah?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"What is it?"

Sasuke ripped his gaze away from Sakura's eyes.

"Nothing, just thank you for finding me somewhere to hide."

Sakura stood up. "Oh, sure, anytime."

It was then that Sasuke realized where he was. It was beautiful, and lush, with flowers everywhere, and right in the middle, a waterfall pouring into a small creek.

"Wow, what is this place?"

"Oh, this is sort of, oh, you won't wanna hear about it."

"No. tell me."

"oh, well, it's just where I hang out after school, do homework, read, swim, whatever. It's kinda like my own base, where I can just get away from things cos it's basically next door to my house"

"Ah. It's very peaceful."

"…Well, Thanks! I'm glad you like it."

Sasuke turned his eyes from the area. "Well, I have to go now."

"Oh, sure, umm, see you tomorrow!"

Sasuke stood there a few seconds before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around. "Hn?"

"Feel free to come back here if you get chased by the horde of fan girls again."

Sasuke almost looked happy about this, but his personality still shone through and he quickly stomped down on it, and simply smiled gently.

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOOOOO, you like, you like? If you don't, please just tell me. I won't be offended. I like constructional criticism!

I'm sorry, Sasuke is OOC here, (i know) but, I figured that i needed to get things moving faster, and then hopefully more people would read!

I will try and update as soon as i can.

OOOHH, and did you notice? I put a line whenever there was a change of scene to make things less confusing! Just like I said i would do in my last chapter! I am a woman of my word.

**Please reveiw and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
